Harder And Harder To Breathe
by Society's Dirtbag
Summary: ...and like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams, is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe..." ROMY
1. The chaos that controlled my mind

**AN:** Hi everyone! ^_^ How are you today? Okay. Why did I write this? I don't know. Was struck by a sudden plot bunny. Yes. The mean plot bunny _hit _me. Wasn't that mean? 

**Disclaimer:** Can't you see? _Dis_means not. So I am not claiming anything. Except for that midget behind you. Hmmm. He's cool. Maybe you can ask him for his number sometime? ^_^ Pretty please? 

If you review I'll give you a cookie.

hr 

**Harder and Harder to Breathe**

_By: Society's Dirtbag_

He couldn't forget about her. That Xavier student who stole his heart. It was all too sudden for the playboy called Remy. He wasn't sure what to do. He followed her around for a while. It was good to exercise some of the things he had learned back in N'awlins. Not like he ever wanted to relive his stay there. It wasn't bad, sure, he had all the material possessions he could hope for. And if he wanted something, he could always steal it. Or steal money to buy it. But something was missing. Yes, it was like that old cliché. Something was missing in Remy's old life, so he decided to start a new one. No, that blond girl, Belladonna, and their fixed engagement had nothing to do with this decision. He rode off in his trusty motorcycle, Michaela, to the state called Massachusetts. There he flirted one too many times with this thing that he'd like to call, _danger. _ 

He met up with an intelligent man called Dr. Nathaniel Essex. He was known to most as Sinister. Remy had a lot of bad experiences with him, then a few more with his current employer, Erik Lensherr. Remy doesn't know how he had got to Sinister then Magneto, but since he pushed it so far from his mind, he wouldn't want to remember.

**_BRRRRING BRRRRING_**

****

Grinning widely, the Cajun put the cards that he was playing with back into his trench coat. _The queen an' king of hearts.__ Bring Remy luck t'day. _He raised his head, while he looked for the object of his affections, not to mention, some of his dreams, lately. His red on black eyes searched the noisy crowd of students that were scurrying out of their torture chamber, also known as, _Bayville High. _A small frown appeared on Remy's face. _Damn. It's hard seein' through dese dark glasses. _The crowd was thinning, and Remy hadn't found her yet. He wasn't worried, though. She always came late, because she wanted to avoid crowds.

Finally, after a few agonizing minutes, he spotted her. She was walking down the staircase, the book bag that she had on her back was filled to its full capacity, while she was still clutching two books to her chest. The corners of his mouth lowered even more into a full fledged frown. _No one dat belle should be carryin' dat many things, neh? _   

Just as he thought that, one of the high school students whizzed past her, causing a few of her books too fall. Remy glared at the boy's retreating figure. He didn't even say sorry to her. Remy walked up to her, and picked up one of the fallen books. "'B'lieve y' dropped dis, _cherie_." He handed it out to her, smiling the smile that would make any girl melt.

But not this one. She quickly snatched it, gloved to naked fingers slightly brushing each other. She fought to control the shiver that went down her back, as she glared at him. "Aren't ya one of Magneto's lackeys?" She spat out the last two words, saying them left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Remy be whoever y' want him t' be, _mon__ cherie_." His grin got wider at as her angry glare intensified. "But f'r now, Remy be a good Samaritan, an' helpin' y' wit' y' books, neh?" He said with an impish grin.

Every time he opened his mouth, Rogue just wanted to punch him. Didn't he know that she didn't want him there? If Scott—

"Rogue!" A voice called out from the bottom of the steps,

Speaking of…

"Is this guy giving you any trouble?" If Scott Summers' ruby glasses had been like normal ones, Rogue would see the glare directed at Remy. "Because if he is…" Scott faced Remy, and lifted a hand to his glasses in warning. He knew who this was. One of the henchmen of Magneto that blew things up. Scott had been doing his homework. 

Apparently, Scott did not need to show his eyes for Remy to feel the glare that was pointed his way. He smirked. "Non, _homme_. Remy aint givin' the _femme_ any trouble." He nodded at Rogue, this time a dashing smile was on his face. "See y' 'round, cherie. _Ayez__ une bonne journée."_(Have a good day)

Rogue just glared at him as he went off. Her glare softened as he got farther and farther, and her eyes trailed down to his backside, and couldn't help but blush under all the makeup. _Must work out a lot._

"Rogue?" Scott's voice brought her back to reality, and she snapped her attention back to him. "Ready to go?" He had an eyebrow raised, and he was looking at her strangely.

She blushed even deeper. _Oh Gawd. Ah hope he didn't see meh check that Swamp Rat out. _And she also hoped that her makeup could cover up all her blushing. _Why am Ah even blushin'? An'…Ah was not checkin' him out! No. Not meh! Ah wasn't!_

But no matter how much her inner, rational voice yelled, she couldn't help but look down to the book that he handed to her. 

hr

It was three am in the morning, and Rogue still couldn't go to sleep. She tried counting sheep, wolves, heck she even tried counting dancing Emily dolls. But nothing worked. She let out a groan of frustration, and buried her face into her pillow. Suddenly, she got an idea. She would go up to the roof. The Mansion's roof was where Rogue did most of her thinking, and alone time. She valued her privacy, and loved her time when she could only hear herself think. But that was over now. You could never get privacy in a mansion full of hormone-driven and angst-ridden mutant teenagers. It made her think of the Malcolm in the Middle, except she couldn't imagine Professor X as their dad, since she just couldn't see him with hair. 

She got out of her window, soundlessly, her training with Mystique coming in handy. Afterwards, she climbed up onto the roof. There was a slight breeze that swayed some of the plants in Ororo's greenhouse back and forth, as if dancing to music that only they could hear. Rogue smiled serenely. Wrapping her arms around herself, and sitting down on the roof, she looked out into the horizon. Somehow, the endless night put her at ease. She closed her eyes, and sighed. At Caldecott, Rogue used to have a secret place, too. A place only she knew about. It was a little spot near the river, covered by trees. She would get to spy on people, and they wouldn't see her hiding behind all the plants. As she got older, she grew out of spying on people, but she would still visit that place. Almost every afternoon, even. It was just so nice and peaceful there, watching the sunset, and the water splashing against rocks made a great background sound. It completed the whole scene.

Now at almost eighteen, if she closed her eyes, and sat silently, like she was doing now, she could almost hear the river. She opened her eyes, then she was surprised to feel tears gathering at the edges. She blinked them away. It brought a pang of loneliness back into her heart. Caldecott was her past now. It didn't matter anymore.

_Right?___

hr

**_They're closing down the Caldecott tunnel,  
so tonight I'll dream she's the bridge.  
I never knew there'd be distance between us,  
what I've done cannot be repeated...  
And I've got scars I'm willing to show you,  
you had heart that I'll never see,  
she had answers to all the wrong questions,  
It's funny these answers are all that I need.  
  
Carry me, carry me softly,  
let her down easy so she doesn't know.  
Carry me, carry me waiting,  
Let her down easy so she can let go.  
  
Tore down your freeway,  
built her an airplane,  
It's crazy the things we made in the sky.  
So picture me drowning,  
pretending I'm happy,  
we end up regretting the things..  
We don't try.  
  
Carry me, carry me softly,  
let her down easy so she doesn't know.  
Carry me, carry me waiting,  
Let her down easy so she can let go.  
  
Here with my problems  
I don't need the light,  
they're bigger than darkness and darker than night.  
I leave on a promise of something that shines,  
perfection aint perfect  
  
a leaver will find. I find this all the time  
  
Carry me, carry me softly,  
let her down easy so she doesn't know.  
Carry me, carry me waiting,  
Let her down easy so she can let go._**

hr

Yes, I know ya'll thought I own the song, too, huh? Well, you thought wrong! It's called "Caldecott Tunnel" by Something Corporate. Nice song. Maybe you should consider downloading it.

Note: Did anyone notice the little Emily doll reference I put there? Heehee. I don't have an Emily doll. I want one, though. Emily's awesome. XD

My offer still stands! I'll give you a cookie! Please review! ((throws herself down before you)) Please! The Almighty power of… ((picks up a stuffed toy)) Elmo compels you too! You must! _You must! **You must! **_****


	2. Get over yourself

**AN:** Hellooo! I'm back! Did you miss me?

…

Yeah, fine. Be that way! I don't know why I'm updating with you acting like that. *cries*

Ahahahahaha. Sorry. My brain doesn't function this late. Or early. o____O

**Disclaimer: **What disclaimer? …Oh. You mean * that * one. I accidentally fed it to Cookie Monster. I don't think he liked it, though. Oh well…

Onwards to the fic!

***       *       ***

**Chapter Two: Get Over Yourself**

****

Rogue awoke to the sounds of people yelling _beneath her? _She sat up, and immediately felt pain at all parts of her body. _Damn roof. Shouldn't have gone up here. _She groaned, stretching some sore muscles. _Note ta self, never go on the roof at __3 AM__, Ah'll end up sleepin'. _She winced as she made her way back down to her and Kitty's room. She furrowed her eyebrows as she scanned the room. _Where's Kitty? _Then her eyes widened. 

_Holy crap, it's a school day! _She thought, frantically changing into her Gothic outfit for the day. She raced downstairs only to find Logan, the Professor and Ororo there. _Fuck. _She slapped her forehead. She missed her ride. The adults looked at Rogue, surprise etched all over their faces. She was about to make her exit, when someone spoke.

"Rogue, shouldn't you be at school?" The Professor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah—"

"An' what's with yer clothes, Stripes?" Logan growled, taking in her disheveled appearance. She had two leaves in her hair, her clothes were wrinkled, as if she had worn them already, and she had marks on her face. He sniffed. She smelled like she had been outside the whole night. He narrowed his eyes.

Her eyes widened even more, knowing that Logan had found her out. Grabbing an apple, and running outside the kitchen in a speed that rivaled Quicksilver's. She threw a, "Bye Professah, Logan, an' Ororo!" while she was at it.

When she was finally out of the gates, and on the sidewalk, she stopped, trying to catch her breath. She bent down, and put her hands on her knees. Her heart was thumping so fast in her chest that she thought it would break free of her ribcage, and fall out. Unconsciously, she put a hand to her chest, still panting heavily. 

"_Mon chere_, what happened t' y'?" She heard a suave voice question. She slowly raised her head. She knew that voice. Rogue glared at Remy. "But no matter y' still look tres belle t' Remy." He was on his way to Bayville High to get a glimpse of Rogue before she went to class. Well, imagine his luck when she came bursting through the Mansion's gates, panting.

"Well if ya keep that goin' the only thing ya'll see is blackness, when I touch ya and render ya unconscious." She shot back, her green eyes flashing. 

"But it'll be worth it, non?" He grinned at her, unharmed by her sharp words. He would love to be touched by her soft, creamy, delicate skin. But not at the cost of his life.  

She growled. "Shut up, swamp rat." Her eyes traveled up and down his frame. _No. Stop it. Ah'm not checkin' him out. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. _

Remy saw her look him up and down, then look away. "See somethin' y' like, _cherie_?" He said, his voice dropping a notch, sending shivers down her spine again, just like the day before. 

She shot daggers at him with her eyes. _If only that was mah mutant power… _She stepped back, wondering how he got so close without her knowing. Usually, she was on top of all that stuff. She knew she couldn't touch. She shouldn't be feeling the things that she was then. But the Cajun in front of her threw her off. Rogue shook her head. No. She was just dizzy from the running. Yeah, that's it. "Whatever Cajun. Ah'm about ta be late for school, so good bye, an' good riddance." She turned to walk away. But a hand clasped onto her clothed arm. She looked down. It was his. "What the hell do ya want?" She asked, furiously tugging her arm away from his grasp. His strong grip made her feel weak. Plus, she wouldn't want to have his perverted thoughts in her head in the near future.

Remy simply smiled. "Remy jus' want t' give y' a ride, is dat so bad, _cherie_?" Then he smirked at the image that created. "Non, not dat kind o' ride. Although, Remy can help y' wit' dat, too." He gestured to the motorcycle behind him.  

She glared at him when she got the hidden meaning behind those words._ Motorcycle? _Rogue didn't even notice. She was too busy staring at him. "Ah'll bet ya stole that, too, huh, Swamp Rat?" She asked him, disgusted. 

She swore that he looked hurt for a split second, then he was back to his cocky self. "Non _cherie_. Bought Michaela out o' m' own allowance when Remy was a lil' charmer." He patted the bike affectionately. Yes, he had stolen many things, not to mention hearts in his lifetime, but he didn't steal his Michaela.

She raised an eyebrow at the name. _Even __Logan__'s motorcycle isn't named._ Rogue heard his answer, and was skeptical. "Liars go ta hell." She then turned away from him once more, and was about to walk away.

He stopped her by stepping in front of her. Acting on instinct, she stepped back. "Den is a good thing dat Remy aint one, eh, _cherie_?" He purred into her ear. 

She was beginning to think she would need to wear earphone for the rest of her life, or at least until the Cajun dies. She didn't want to feel the rush that she got when he got closer to her, or when he purred. She didn't want to feel anything coming from him. Period. "Are ya a cat?" She asked him, hostility making its way back into her voice.

Remy's eyes danced, beneath his glasses, amused. "Non, cherie. Remy thought y' call him a rat?" He chuckled.

His laugh was so deep and throaty that Rogue had to look up and make sure that it was coming from his mouth. She groaned silently when she saw his soft, moist lips. It was like she was Eve and he was the forbidden fruit. She knew it was bad, but she had to get at least a small taste. She shook her head. _Snap outta it, Rogue. Ya're gonna be late! _She glanced at her watch. **_If _**she rode with the Cajun on his motorcycle she would still be late for her first, no, she would be late for her second period already. She was missing her first period class as she stood there with him. But if she walked, she'll be very, very late, and it'll be no use, since the doors would probably be closed by then. Rogue sighed. It was a no win situation. So she decided to head back to the mansion and explain to the Professor what happened last night. Just as she moved to go back, she felt an arm slink around her waist. 

"Leavin' so soon, cherie?" Because of their closeness, she could feel his chest rumble as he spoke. "Thought y' were goin' t' y' school?"

Rogue threw his arm off. He was beginning to get on her last nerve. And no one liked an irritated Rogue. _Jus'_ _who does he think he is? _ "Ah don't see why that is any concern of yars, Swamp Rat. An' if ya touch me again, it won't be covered. An' the next thing ya know is that ya'll be on the pavement." She stomped on it to emphasize her point. 

Remy put his hands up, a lazy smile stretching across his face. "Boy cherie, y' sure are a knockout, eh?" He winked at her.

Rogue let out a frustrated cry. "What the hell is wrong wit' ya?!" She yelled at him. "Don't ya know ya can't touch meh? Stop playin' 'round!" 

"Easy, cherie, easy. Remy knows. An' he aint gonna get hurt." His smile dropped the instant she started yelling. He searched her eyes, and even through his glasses, he could see the emotions behind them. Frustration, sorrow, loneliness, and especially hurt. He frowned. All he wanted to do was envelope her in his arms and kiss her pain away. But that wouldn't solve anything. Especially his annoyance of him. Since, because of her mutation, his psyche would be in her head for a while.

He didn't know why he kept trying, it was pretty obvious that the affection was one sided. He hoped to change that in the future, though. But for now, he wanted to help her. He wanted to be the one who would break down her self-inflicted walls, and bring out the real Rogue. He knew what it was like, being trapped in your own personal barrier that you built up. He hated the feeling, and he was pretty sure he did, too. But she protected herself for a reason; her mutation absorbs the psyche of any person upon skin-to-skin contact. With mutants though, she would also absorb their power, and would be able to use it for a bit. In a way, Remy was a lot like her. When he was younger, he used to blow up everything that he touched. You name it, and he probably blew it up once in his lifetime. His _Tante_Mattie's favorite vase, Emil's gameboy, Henri's book, and he blew up a few alarm clocks on occasion. He had a place where he would run off to, to be alone, and to isolate himself from the world. He would work on his powers there, and with a lot of patience and hard work, Remy conquered his powers. Today, he controls them, and he doesn't let them contro-- 

"But Ah'll get hurt!" She screamed, the pain in her eyes intensifying. He blinked. "Ya aren't the only person in this world, Gambit!" She snarled at him. She wanted to grab him by the neck and start strangling the bastard. But she didn't. And she couldn't. For one, his neck wasn't convered, and she didn't want his thoughts in her head. With one last icy glare, she stalked off, leaving a bewildered and guilty Remy in her wake. 

***       *       ***

The Professor was the only one left in the kitchen when Rogue got back. He tilted his head upwards when he heard the door slam shut. He shot her a concerned look. "Rogue are you—"

"Ah'm fine!" She yelled, storming off. Why can't everyone just leave her alone? This day was getting worse and worse by the second. 

As she stomped up the staircase, she bumped into Logan. He grunted. "What's the matt—"

"AH'M FINE, DAMMIT!" She screamed at him. Logan winced. She didn't need to scream for him to hear her, he had enhanced hearing. Just as the ringing was stopping, he looked around, and Rogue was nowhere to be found. _Damn. _And he wanted to ask about the Cajun smell that was coming off of her, too. 

***       *       ***

**_Lot of knots, lot of snags,   
lot of holes, lot of cracks lot of crags. Lot of naggin' old hags,   
lot of fools, lot of fool scum bags.  
Oh it's such a drag, what a chore... oh your wounds are full of salt.  
Everything's a stress and what's more, well it's all somebody's fault.   
  
Hey! Get over it!   
  
Makes you sick, makes you ill,   
makes you cheat, slipping change from the till.  
Had it up to the gills... makes you cry while  
the milk still spills. Ain't it just a bitch? What a pain...  
Well it's all a crying shame. What  
left to do but complain? Better find someone to blame.   
  
Hey! Get over it!   
  
Got a job, got a life, got a four-door and a faithless wife.  
Got those nice copper pipes, got an ex, got a room for the night.  
Aren't you such a catch?  
What a prize! Got a body like a battle  
axe... Love that perfect frown, honest eyes...  
We ought to buy you a Cadillac.   
  
Hey! Get over it!_**

****

****

***       *       ***

Yep. End of chapter two. Heh. I actually finished chapter two and one on the same night. I just didn't want to post chapter two too early. 

So…what did you all think of this one? 

BTW, the song up there is 'Get Over It' by Ok Go. ^_^ Yes, you should consider downloading that one, too. Great song.

Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the reviewers! *hands each one a cookie* Hmmm. How about tootsie roll this time? ^_^ XD

**Ishandahalf****: **Thank you for the wonderful compliments. Means a lot coming from you, one of the best Romy writers, _ever!_ Yes, that is no joke.

**Les723: **Wow. A _good _Romy story? Where? Give me the link! XD Oh, as for updating… is this soon enough for you? ^_^

**Lady Kaori: **Thank you. ^_^ Hmmm. Not a lot of face-to-face Remy Rogue stuff? After reading this, what do you think? XD Yeah, I'm trying not to make their relationship go too fast but… but… I love Romy stories… and… and… yeah. XD

**Willa J.: **I like Elmo, too! But I like Elmo more than fish… And I updated, and gave you a cookie, too! ^_^

**Maggie: **Five days after I posted the first chapter… is this soon enough for you? :D

**VinGirl****: **Thanks. ^_^ And I wrote more! Plus, I didn't let you wait for long. Heehee ^_^

**SickmindedSucker****: **Heh. I like your name. And yes, I am well aware that Elmo can make anyone do anything. Which is why I used Elmo to get reviews. :D Elmo rocks. Well if Scott didn't interrupt, who knows what would happen? *GASP* XD I got chapter two out soon. Well, I'd say it's soon… XD

**TruleyRogue****: **I have a great talent in writing? *looks around* Nah. It must be that other person. *points to some random passerby* Maybe her. And you loved it? Wow. *blushblush* Thanks! :D That song I used is a nice song. You should consider downloading the song I used in this chapter, too. ^_^ And thank you again.

**Angel of The Fallen Stars: **Thanks. And I'm not offended. It's okay. ^_^ I'm aware that my chapters are pretty short. Well, I tried to make this one longer… ^_^ I'm not so sure if it worked. Eheh. @_@ 

Aaaand that's all! (If I missed anyone, then I'm veryveryveryvery sorry. If you review, I can give you two cookies.) Do you want a tootsie roll? If you do, then review! XD 

If you don't… then review anyways!

Thank you. You may now go back to your regular programming. ^_^


	3. She's always a woman to me

**AN:** Did y'all miss me? The wait on the update (rhymes!) was pretty long this time, eh? Well, compared to the last one… Anywho, I did something different. You know the drill, leave a review, and tell me how it is this time.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, Cookie monster didn't like it. Maybe I should've put chocolate on it… and cookies. Hmmm. Maybe I'll feed it to my pet, Tazmanian Devil. What do you guys think, hmmm? ;)

*       *       *

**Chapter Three: She's Always A Woman To Me**

Rogue went straight to her room after yelling at Logan and the Professor. She sighed, rubbing her throbbing temples, and chewing on her bottom lip. She didn't mean it, really. It's just that, when someone tries to get close to her, she pushes them away. She doesn't want them to get hurt. But she hurts herself in the process. The psyches that she absorbed, some unintentional, others not, were of no help to her either. Most were mad at her, they mocked her in her dreams, they caused a ruckus in her head, and she gets migraines and the occasional angry outbursts here and there because of them. 

**_She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_**

****

And she hated it.

She hated how her psyches had so much control over her. She was the one that's supposed to control them. _They _were the intruders in _her _body, in her mind. People thought Scott had it bad, until they met her. The Untouchable. The Rogue who couldn't control her powers. Incapable of human touch. Living a lonely life…

**_And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child_**

But there was a lot more to the Rogue. She wasn't even _The _Rogue. She was just Rogue. She was actually very caring, and loving. She loved her brother, Kurt. She loved him for all his pranks, his little antics to get her to open up to him. He meant a lot to her, and she just never told him. Why? Because it isn't like _The _Rogue. But she wasn't the _The_Rogue. If she wasn't, then who's she, really? Who's that two-toned haired goth, always hiding from the world? Or more like, forced to hide from the world because of her powers.

**_But she's always a woman to me_**

****

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of hidden red-on-black eyes watched her like a hawk from the tree near her window. They were sad eyes. They reached out to her, as she cried on her bed. Black, small, dual mascara lines ran down her face as she sadly stared at a picture of everyone in the institute. Her eyes zoomed in on Kurt and Kitty, who were hand in three-fingered-blue-furred hand. She could never have that.

**_She can lead you to live  
She can take your or leave you_**

****

Someone up there must hate her. 

Sighing for the enth time, she plopped herself on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. And soon, she fell asleep counting the cracks on the ceiling.

**_She can ask for the truth  
But she'll never believe you  
And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free_**

**_She steals like a theif_**

****

The owner of the red-on-black eyes frowned. Remy closed his eyes, too. _How 'bout jus' go an' take mon Coeur, too, huh, cherie? Jus' be careful wit' it, it's been through a lot… _He ran a hand through his brown hair, and released the breath that he had been holding. He didn't know what possessed him to say those nasty things he said to her a few moments ago, but now he had a whole lot of time to think. Remy's frown deepened. And that bothered him. In his opinion, thinking should be reserved for later in his life. Right now, he should be surrounding himself with _belle filles _and partying the night away. But unfortunately, he just couldn't seem to enjoy those now. They all seemed empty without _her. _He opened his eyes, and his gaze drifted back to Rogue, who was sleeping on her bed, with the tiniest of grimaces on her face. He grimaced, too. He wished to be her knight in shining armor, and take her away from everything… but he knew he couldn't. She was her own knight.

**_But she's always a woman to me_**

**_Oh…she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time_**

****

Remy admired a lot of things about her. _Maybe because we be a lot a like,_ _n'est-il__ pas?_(isn't it?) She was very headstrong, stubborn, but she made it all look so _tres__ belle. _(Very beautiful) Remy's stare wandered back to the _Sleeping Beauty. _He just wanted to scoop her up in his strong arms, and kiss her senseless. "_Tellement__ très beau."_(so very beautiful) But he wouldn't even get to his 3rd kiss, when he would get into a coma, or worse. Remy laid back on the trunk, and smirked humorlessly. "_Chere__," _He mumbled to himself, _"_y' power be a danger t' m'self, an' y', too." He shook his head slowly. What happened to the play boy Remy? The one who swore that he would never, _ever _get tied down by a girl? "Long gone." Remy muttered, twirling a card between his fingers. The action looked so effortlessly done when Remy did it, but, it took him years of practice. He stopped. "Jus' like how long 'til I get dis _femme. _Years." 

**_Oh…and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind_**

****

She didn't know it, but he had been watching—or should he say _stalking_--her for a very lengthy period of time now. During this time, he had learned many things about her. Her little habits, quirks, likes, dislikes were only a few of them. Just like how she always bit her lip when she was irritated. And when she was nervous, she would tuck her hair behind her ear. When she was mock-angry, she would put her hands on her hips, and pout. That was one of the sexiest things about Rogue in Remy's opinion. No matter if she wore tons of make up and lipstick. Her pout was still so sexy, she was able to make Remy a puddle of jello even from a far. 

**_She will promise you more  
Than the Garden of Eden_**

****

He noticed how she had those self-inflicted walls around her. They were ever-present, and always able to get people to back away from her. With her sharp tongue, she would lash out at people, no matter who they were, and they would step back. A small smile played on Remy's face. He knew she didn't mean it.

**_Then she'll carelessly cut you  
And laugh while you're bleedin'_**

****

And no matter how many times she'll shove him away, he won't be deterred. He can't, after all, she has his heart, no strings attached. He can't seem to get it back. Not that he wants to, but he's been trying. Sleeping with different girls… heck, he's even tried sleeping with multiple girls in one night. It didn't fill that empty void. The only one that could was tangled in her dreams at the moment.

**_But she'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be_**

Remy's nimble fingers picked out a nicotine stick, and lit it using his mutant powers. _"_One o' de best t'ings 'bout m' powers_."_He took a long drag, and exhaled the smoke, the small smile still played on his thin lips. He could always count on Mr. Marlboro to help him relax when he was thinking about _his belle. _"De girl's gonna be de death o' y', LeBeau." He closed his eyes as he took another drag. "Don' I know it…" He exhaled smoke as he talked. 

**_Blame it all on yourself  
Cause she's always a woman to me_**

****

His thief eyes suddenly caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Was his _cherie_waking up? In one swift movement, Remy was back up, and staring into the room once more. She was. It looked like she had woken up from a bad dream. Her eyes were wide open, and her mouth was, too. She clutched the sheets at her sides, until her knuckles were turning white. She blinked like an owl for a few times, before putting her hand to her chest and taking a deep breath. 

*        *       *

Rogue took a few steadying breaths, trying to relax. Her heart was beating a mile per second. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and when she finally calmed down, she opened them, slowly. 

*       *       *

_Her dream started out like most, she was enveloped by never ending darkness. Fear started gripping her heart, and she had no idea why._ _She looked behind, and saw nothing, but something in her head was telling her to run. She ran and ran until she ran into something. She looked up and saw two very familiar red orbs. Once she figured who it was, she was relieved. But then, she felt something in the darkness pulling at her. The owner of the red eyes tried to help, but they couldn't. And she fell back into the darkness._

*       *       *

She turned over and searched for her watch, surely the others would be back by now. As she moved, she saw something on the tree, staring at her. The same red orbs in her dream. She screamed.

*       *       *

Remy knew she was going to see him, but he was frozen in his spot. He jumped up, startled when she yelled. Unfortunately, the tree didn't expect it either, and he heard something cracking. Remy's eyes widened in horror. "Merde." He cursed, as he tried to get to the lower branches. The agile their lost his footing, and he came tumbling down, along with the branch he was standing on.

_Why did Rogue's room 'ave t' be so high up?, _was his last conscious thought.

*      *      *

Rogue started to curse, too, when she saw his eyes widen, and heard wood breaking. "That cain't be good." She said, as she got up, and ran to the window. She got there just in time to see him fall. The branch fell on his back soon after. She winced. "Ouch." 

*       *       *

Logan was outside, cleaning his motorcycle when a body dropped beside him. He jumped about two inches in the air, and then went into a defensive stance. He knew he smelled something fishy. Or rather… Cajun-y. 

_SNIKT!_

He slowly approached the body, his own body tense. The boy didn't seem to be moving, but he was breathing. Logan's eyebrows furrowed. How did he get in here? And why did he fall? He glanced at the branch on top of him. "Figures." He grunted. The feral didn't smell any more Acolytes in the premises, so he took the branch off the boy. He squinted up, and saw someone quickly run back in their room. The wheels turned in his head. "Stripes." He smelled her scent coming off of the boy. And just a few moments ago, he smelled his scent on her… "STRIPES!!!" Logan bellowed.

*       *       *

**_She is frequently kind  
And she's suddenly cruel  
She can do as she pleases  
She's nobody's fool  
But she can't be convicted  
She's earned her degree  
And the most she will do  
Is throw shadows at you  
But she's always a woman to me  
  
_**

*       *       *

Yes, I'm sorry that was a wee bit boring to some of you guys, but some things had to be explained… ^_^ And stuff. Poor Remy, huh? And poor you guys, since I stopped it there. *pats self on the back* ^_^ Just kidding. I hate cliffhangers, too, but eh. ^_^ 

Does the song look familiar to any of you? Does it? If anyone here watches American Idol, then it should. *fangirl squeal* John Stevens IV sang it!! *another fangirl squeal* Phew, okay. *regains composure* Now, if you all haven't lost any respect that you had for me… I'd like you to review. Please? I'll give you some goldfish… Yes, the food. XP

Answering some reviews… *whistles a happy tune* I love you guys for reviewing! Thank you thank you thank you! ^_^ *hands out tootsie rolls, as promised in the last chappy* ;)

**VinGirl****: **Thank you. ^_^ And yes, the last update was pretty soon… I think my dad killed me for this one, though. I stayed up really late… or should I say _early? _Doing this. ^_^ Heehee!

**Blink182dbzluver: **Heh. You reviewed twice! *gives you two tootsie rolls* ^_^ And thank you. ^___^

**Les723: **Thank you! Wow… *ego is happy now* XDD Awww, and I'm sure you aren't horrible at updating. ^^ Awesome? *blushblush* Thanks. :)

**Ishandahalf****: **What animosity? *looks innocent* And I won't give away anything… but this chapter might. *pokes chapter* XD Yeah, in some stories, he only sees her as a challenge then when he finally loves her… well, it's too late. :( I know what you mean. And thanks for loving my name! *name is happy now* I am, too! And I love my name, too! Heehee! XD

**Angel of the Fallen Stars: **Speaking of names… I like yours. ^^ Very nice. ^_^ And thanks. Here's your name in my third chapter! Heehee! XD

**Sickmindedsucker****: **Yes! I agree! Romy does make the world go round! And your welcome! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing… hopefully you'll review for this one too. ^_^ My friend has a cute little thing in her phone… "Go Ernie, it's your bathtime, we gonna party like it's your bathtime…" It's so cute! XDD

**Willa J.: **Lol. I like mad Rogue, too. ^_^ And yes, no one wants to be around a mad Rogue… And you get a tootsie roll, too! 

**Miya**** Reino: **Thank you. And yes, I'll keep posting. But you have to keep reviewing! XD 

**iLoVeLoGaN****: **Lol! If you do, then one of friends do, too. XD And I need to get a check up for this obsession with ROMY… XD Thank you. And I will. Keep reviewing!

Aaand that's all the time we have for today! Byebye folks! 

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ^___________^


End file.
